superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Fiesta (1941 film) Credits
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "Fiesta" * Photographed in Technicolor * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. * Copyrighted MCMXLI Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Classified and Passed by the National Board of Review * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 03179 * Western Electric Noiseless Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * With the Talents of: ** Ann Ayars as Cholita ** Jorge Negrete as José ** Armida as Cuca ** George Givot as Fernando Gómez ** Antonio Moreno as Don Hernandez, Cholita's Uncle ** Nick Moro as Pedro ** Frank Yaconelli as Pablo ** George Humbert as Pancho ** Francisco Moreno as Paco ** Betty Bryson as Pancho's Wife ** Carlos Valadez as Oaxoco Plume Dancer ** José Arias as Leader of the Mexican Tipica Orchestra ** The Guadalajara Trio as Band ** Tipíca Orchestra of the Mexico City Police as Orchestra * Directions: Tex Avery, Dave Fleischer, James Culhane * Original Story: Dave Fleischer, Dan Gordon, Ted Pierce, Isidore Sparber * Screen Adaptation: T. Hee, Dan Gordon, Carl Meyer, Ted Pierce, Graham Place, Isidore Sparber, Bob Wickersham, William Turner, Cal Howard * Titles: Cortland Fitzsimmons * Photography: Charles Schettler * Sound Effects: Maurice Manne * Music and Lyrics: Ralph Rainger and Leo Robin * Songs ** Ann Ayars - "I'll Never Forget Fiesta" (Music by Nilo Meléndez, lyrics by Chet Forrest and Bob Wright) ** Jorge Negrete - "Ride Mi Caballeros" ** Armida with The Guadalajara Trio - "Never Trust a Jumping Bean" (Music by Edward Ward, lyrics by Chet Forrest and Bob Wright) ** Frank Yaconelli, Earl Douglas and Nick Moro - "The Two Bravest Hombres In All Mexico" (Written by Johnny Lange and Lew Porter ** Jorge Negrete - "Quien Sabe" (Music by Edward Ward, lyrics by Chet Forrest and Bob Wright) ** Jorge Negrete and Ann Ayars - "Quien Sabe" (reprise) (Music by Edward Ward, lyrics by Chet Forrest and Bob Wright) ** Dancers and Tipíca Orchestra of the Mexico City Police, led by José Arias - Gypsy Dance ** Jorge Negrete and The Guadalajara Trio - "El Relajo" (Written by Lamberto Leyva, Jesús Castillón and Oscar Felix) ** Ann Ayars and The Guadalajara Trio - "La Golondrina" (Written by Narcisco Sarradell) * Atomspheric Music Created and Conducted by: Leigh Harline * Orchestrations by: Leo Shuken, George Parrish, Walter Scharf, Charles Bradshaw * Musicians: Victor Cannella · Piano * Chorus Interpretations: The Four Marshals and The Royal Guards * Singing Voice of Princess Glory: Jessica Dragonette * Singing Voice of Prince David: Lanny Ross * Scenics: Robert Little, Shane Miller, Hemia Calpini, Eddi Bowlds, Anton Loeb, Robert Connavale * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Art Direction: X. Atencio Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Arthur Heinemann, Saul Bass, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen, Richard Day, Joseph C. Wright, Charles Philippi, Charles Payzant, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley * Layout: Bruce Bushman * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine, Eric Hansen, Art Riley, Mique Nelson, Saul Bass, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley, Dick Anthony * Directors of Animation: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place * Animators: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo, Sam Stimson, Thomas Golden, Reuben Grossman, Lod Rossner, George Sheehan, Dick Williams, Hal Seeger, Winfield Hoskins, George Waiss, Anthony Di Paola, John Walworth, Bill Littlejohn, Tony Pabian, Don Williams, Stephen Muffati, Ed Love, Michael Lah, Seymour Kneitel, Ben Clopton, Bernard Garbutt, Frank Kelling, Lillian Friedman * Assistant Animators: Ben Solomon, R.L. Thompson, Bill Hopper, Jack Ozarks, Marty Taras, Jim Tyer, John Patrick Freeman * Inbetweeners: Kay Wright, Paul Murry, Pat Matthews, Blaine Gibson * Ink and Paint: June Patterson, Marjorie Ralston, Retta Davidson * Produced by: Max Fleischer, Fred Qrimby Closing * The End · A Walt Disney Production · Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. · For Victory U.S. War of the Bonds Buy Yours in This Theatre Category:World War 2 Cartoons Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G